Sonic & PPG on Fanfiction
by Purple-Tina21
Summary: This is a short storie Sonic,Shadow,& PPG. What would happen if they went to this website and read about the things these fans write about them?


Disclaim: DO NOT OWN SONIC OR PPG!!!

The PPG are in their teens just to let you know

**IN STATION SQUARE**

Sonic was at his apartment room in the living room surfing the web on his laptop. He was looking at some pictures of himself(of course)on google.

'_I look too good'_ Sonic thought to himself. He then saw a Ad on the side of the page it said , Unleash Your Mind. He wanted to know what it was so he click on the Ad and the website showed up on the computer screen. When he was reading what the website was about Shadow walked into the apartment room then walked into the living room where Sonic was. Shadow rolled his eyes, he knew what Sonic was doing on there. He was looking himself up on the computer.

"Do you do anything else beside looking yourself up on google?" Shadow asked.

"I'm not looking at myself…..anymore. I'm looking this website that is a Fan website" Sonic said. Shadow walked over to him to see what he was talking about.

"What is it?" Shadow sat next to Sonic and looked at the site too.

"It like a website where Fans of stuff start writing things about their favorite show, movies, & other stuff they like." Sonic explain.

"So they have us?" Shadow asked sounding interested.

"They might, let me see" Sonic clicked on games and looked down the S station until he found his name and clicked on it. When he clicked on it he found all kind of story about him and his friends.

"Wow, look at all these stories" Sonic said surprised and interested.

"What is SonAmy?....and ShadAmy?" Shadow asked curious.

"Oh No…." Sonic said. He knew this was all about without clicking on the stories. "…..These are pairing stories" Shadow shook his eyes as Sonic eyes were wide.

"Well, they might all be pairings they might be other stuff" Shadow said.

"You might be right" Sonic drag his mouse to a station where it had all genre and clicked on Adventure it as they saw there were more pairings.

"Man, I hate these stupid fangirls! They are always pairing me and Amy like don't they know I don't like her!" Sonic shouted angrily. Shadow chuckled then Sonic shot him a evil eye.

"Shut Up!" Sonic shouted to him.

"Hey don't get mad at me because your fans what you and Amy to be together."

"Yeah, but they pairing you her together too"

"But there pairing of you and her." Shadow smirked.

"Whatever" Sonic looked back at the screen.

"Well, see if they have us fighting to the death" Shadow said.

"I hope so I would really like to read about me kicking your ass" Sonic smile sly as Shadow rolled his eyes.

Sonic typed in his and Shadow name then clicked enter and the stories came up about him and Shadow. Sonic and Shadow looked at the stories to see which one they should read first.

"Clicked that one" Shadow pointed at the story on the screen "That seem good"

"Yeah, but what does lemon mean?" Sonic asked Shadow.

"It might mean the story starts off terrible then get better" Shadow said not knowing what it mean. Sonic clicked on the story and they both start reading the first chapter and when their eyes got wide and they both were silent then looked at each other.

"Umm…." Sonic said. They looked away from each other.

"Uh I gotta go" Shadow said rushing out the door leaving Sonic still shocked at what he read.

**AT TOWNVILLE**

The City of Townville is where the Powerpuff Girls live and are at their house laying around.

"Oh….Mm….Gee!" Bubbles yelled. Blossom and Buttercup rushed into their room where Bubbles was at where she was on her laptop.

"What is it Bubbles?" Blossom asked her blue sister.

"Look at this" Bubbles show her sisters at something she was looking at. It had a paragraph about the Powerpuff Girls and THE ROWDYRUFF BOYS!

"What the hell is this!?" Buttercup shouted.

"It a story about us, it alot of these on this website called " Bubbles said.

"What it about?" Blossom asked.

"It a website where fans write about their shows and other thing they like and wish would happen to their favorite characters on the show or whatever it is." Bubbles explain.

"Of course they have pairings?" Buttercup asked.

"Yup. One person paired you with Butch"

"What! I don't want him!" Buttercup yelled.

"And another pair you with Mitch" Buttercup stick her finger in her mouth pretending to throw up.

"And another one say you a LESBIAN!"

Buttercup and Blossom's eyes were wide.

"I'M NOT A LESBIAN!" Buttercup shouted then calm down. "I'm Bisexual" she crossed her arms cross her chest, Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Another one wrote about you and Ace dating"

"What is wrong with these fans? Don't they know that Ace is too old for Buttercup?" Blossom said.

"I know right" Bubbles and Buttercup said at the same time.

"Oh Blossom, these fans have one for you too." Bubbles said typing something.

"Is it about me and Brick?" Blossom asked.

"Nope, it about you and Mojo" When Bubbles said that, Blossom eyes widen and Buttercup burst out laughing.

"What?! I rather go with Brick than a monkey!" she shouted.

"Oh my god, who ever wrote that made my day!" Buttercup said still laughing.

"Shut up Buttercup!" Blossom yelled at her sister angrily.

"Sorry but that too funny" Buttercup wipe a tear from her eye from how hard she laughed.

*GASP*

Blossom and Buttercup walked over to Bubbles which her eyes were wide.

"What wrong?" Buttercup asked.

"They pairing us up with….each other" all the girls were silent now.

"Umm…." Blossom said.

"Yep it official, there something wrong with this world now" Buttercup said.

HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!

IF THIS WAS A LITTLE HUSH I'M SORRY TO SOME OF Y'ALL WHO WERE HURT BY IT.I DIDN'T MEAN TO BE MEAN JUST WANTED TO MAKE THIS AND SEE IF IT WAS FUNNY TO Y'ALL.

P.S. IF YOU A FAN OF PPG CHECK OUT MY STORY BLOSSOM'S ROSE AND SONIC FANS WAIT FOR ME TO MAKE A STORY.

P.S.S. I PAIR CHARACTERS UP TOO,BUT I JUST WANTED TO MAKE THIS.

OKEY BYBY ;)


End file.
